A fifth generation (5G) network, as specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), allows deployment of a distributed core network and a disaggregated radio access network (RAN) architecture to support diverse use cases with vastly different service level agreements (SLAs). Support for these diverse use cases is achieved through network slicing (e.g., the creation of logical network instances customized to support the SLAs).